Cuando Ron conoció a Hermione
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: No fue aquel primero de septiembre en su primer año, no. Ron conoció a Hermione, el día que la miró y vio en sus ojos diferentes tonalidades de marrón, y cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que odiaba a Viktor Krum, por haberla invitado al baile.


**_Cuando Ron conoció a Hermione_**

**_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni tampoco inglesa, no soy J.K Rowling la única dueña y señora de Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>En algún momento entre que la vio en el tren por primera vez, y le cayó fatal, y el día anterior; Hermione había pasado de ser la insoportable sabelotodo a ser, y aunque se rehusara a reconocerlo, el amor de su vida.<br>Con Hermione todo era impredecible para el corazón de Ron. Habían pasado por todas las etapas. Odio, en parte de primer año, y luego amistad que perduró, casi, intacta hasta tercero. Luego vinieron las estúpidas peleas por Scabbers y Crookshanks y una nueva reconciliación. Hasta que apareció Viktor Krum, el jugador de la Selección de Bulgaria, buscador y lo más importante: el ex-ídolo de Ron. Es íncreíble como alguien a quien idolatras puede, en un parpadeo, pasar a ser el idiota más grande del universo.

Si algo era Krum, a los ojos de Ron, es que era un musculoso, grandote, bueno para nada ¿Con que osadía invitaba a Hermione al baile? ¿Qué buscaba con eso? De todas las chicas de Hogwarts ¿Justo fue a fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué no Millicent Blustrode que era de su misma talla? Si Ron estaba seguro de algo era que ese búlgaro inútil, había llegado a Hogwarts a arruinarle la vida. ¿Qué sabía Viktor Krum de Hermione? Nada. Ron no podía más que mirarlo con odio cada vez que se lo cruzaba. ¿Sabía, acaso, que Hermione odiaba la mermelada de moras? ¿Sabía que su materia favorita era Aritmancia? ¿Sabía que, cuando estaba nerviosa, enredaba su dedo índice en la punta de sus cabellos? ¿Sabía, por casualidad, que odiaba que le dijeran que era una sabelotodo? ¿Sabía, Krum, que Hermione tenía los ojos más marrones en los bordes que cerca de la pupila? No, ese maldito jugador de Quidditch no sabía nada de ella, pero aún así tuvo el descaro de invitarla al estúpido baile.

Aquellos planteos lo sorprendieron. Conocía a Hermione más de lo que él mismo creía ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Si hasta ayer, ella era solo una cerebrito ¿Cómo era posible que supiese tanto de ella? La lógica golpeó a su puerta, era sencillo estaban juntos las venticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana por eso es que la conocía. Si le preguntaran, también sabía que la comida favorita de Harry era… ¿El pollo? No, ¿La carne asada… o el guiso? ¿Cuál diablos era la comida favorita de Harry? Bueno, no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía la de Hermione, eso era fácil: amaba la tarta de verduras y con queso derretido encima eso lo sabía cualquiera menos Viktor Krum, claro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía más cosas que nadie sobre Hermione. Sabía que le gustaba esa mesa en particular de la biblioteca, esa que daba al gran ventanal desde el cual podía ver con claridad los jardines y parte del Lago Negro y podía esperar horas hasta que se desocupara. Sabía que le gustaba el helado de chocolate de Florean Fortescue y que no era apasionada a las grageas Bertie Botts, porque tenía miedo de encontrarse alguna de sabor desagradable. Sabía que odiaba sus dientes y por eso, cuando Malfoy la hechizó y le crecieron descomunalmente, dejó que Madame Pomfrey se lo achicara a un tamaño normal. Sabía que su color favorito era el azul y que podía nombrar, sin equivorcarse, todas las constelaciones del universo y sus respectivas estrellas. Sabía que odiaba y no entendía el Quidditch, pero admiraba la habilidad de Harry y, aunque le pesara, también admiraba al idiota de Krum.  
>Ron abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido ¡Vaya que la conocía! Sabía que Hermione tenía un mechón de pelo, de su lado izquierdo, que era una tonalidad más clara que el resto de su enmarañado cabello. Sabía que cuando estaba enojada, su labio inferior temblaba un poco y era mejor salir huyendo. Sabía que tenía una peca cerca de su barbilla y otra en su cuello, apenas más grande que la otra. Sabía que le gustaba leer en todo momento y que, cuando estaba concentrada, movía su pie izquierdo distraídamente.<p>

Eso no era normal. Sabía más cosas de Hermione que de su mejor amigo ¿No se suponía que debia ser al reves? ¿Qué demonios sabía él que le gustaba o no a Harry? Pero, sin embargo, era capaz de nombrar todo de ella incluso, si lo supiera, la hora de su nacimiento. Ronald movió sus manos, nervioso, la conocía. Realmente conocía a Hermione y, para su sorpresa, detalles que para cualquier otro ser humano hubieran pasado desapercibidos.

Tenía catorce años y era joven, pero no estúpido como la mayoría pudiera pensar, todos los caminos conducían a un solo lugar. Estaba celoso de Krum, sabía cosas de ella que otros no, podía estar mirándola sin aburrirse durante horas y sus peleas con ella, aunque le doliera hacerlo, había veces que sencillamente no podía evitarlas y cualquier situación era motivo de discución (como el tema Krum, por ejemplo). Todo conducía a que… ¿Sería que…? ¡Nah! ¿Estaría él…? No, era una ridiculez. Él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, no podía estar enamorado de Hermione Granger ¿o sí?.


End file.
